The present invention relates to a modular structural panel, and, more particularly to a self-supporting, lightweight, prefabricated structural panel which serves as a modular component for roofs and load-bearing walls.
Construction and maintenance costs for conventional housing are increasing rapidly. Whatever the raw materials employed, considerable time and labor are also required. For these reasons, prefabricated structures have been developed in an effort to minimize construction time and labor costs.
Known prefabrication techniques generally entail manufacture of wall sections from conventional materials prior to erection at the building site. Although such procedures save time and labor, they do not significantly reduce the overall cost of raw materials. Furthermore, the great weight of conventional walls and roofs necessitate costly foundations and associated structure to meet the requirements of applicable building codes.
Because conventional roof and wall structures are extremely poor thermal insulators, excessive heating and air conditioning costs are generally incurred and the poor acoustical characteristics of such conventional structures may be ameliorated only by the use of expensive insulation. Conventional structures tend to deteriorate with time and the cost of preventive maintenance is usually considerable.
Prior attempts at avoiding the disadvantages of conventional building techniques have been limited primarily to the use of relatively bulky prefabricated panels of conventional materials such as wood and steel. Almost invariably, such modular structural systems are not self-supporting and require conventional basic framework, columns and cross-members. U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,845 exemplifies a non-self-supporting modular system, not intended to have substantial load-bearing ability, that requires a special sealing material to provide integrity to the seam between joined modules. Additionally, the core material of such prior modular panel remains exposed to the elements until actual erection at the building site.